2013.08.01 - Checking On A Friend
The Terminal's been absent of one regular for the past week - one Terrance Ward, to be specific. Actually, hide nor hair of the teen has been seen anywhere around town, despite his tendency to show up in the strangest of places as a result of his line of work. Just today though, he's made contact. Specifically it's in the form of a text sent to Kate's cellphone, that simply includes an address, a time, and the words 'Meet me?'. Definitely a few miles short of an explanation, but it might lead to one, with a little luck. To be fair, Kate hasn't really been around The Terminal that much as of late either. Sure she's been there, but in passing. Nor is it like she's been dealing much with certain other groups like The Justice League either. Instead, for the most part it's as if she's been busy out of costume for some reason. And yet, as that text is received, Kate does take off. Thus in turn she arrives at the appointed place at the anointed hour. And considering that she's wearing a large trench coat over her clothes, it isn't clear if she's in costume or not. But she is wearing her 'sunglasses'. Otherwise, once she arreives, she just sort of stands there. Inside, Terry had been waiting. There was something he had to say, and given exactly what it was? Only one person that he could safely say it to. So when the time arrives, the door to his apartment unlocks with an audible 'click' of the bolt sliding out of place. Moments after, a folded piece of paper is slid under the doorway. When it's opened up? It can be found to read quite simply: Come in. Yes the slip of paper is picked up. And opened up. Especially after Kate hears that 'Click'. Thus there is a slight knock, before the door is opened up, and she steps in. "Hello? Terry?" is said while Kate slowly lets her hand drift down towards her pocket... "Hey, Kate." is offered from the darkness - the voice is unmistakable, it's Terry alright. From the sounds of it, he's positioned himself as far from the door as possible. Perhaps the reason for the note rather than a vocal offer - to give himself time to move away from the door before she came in. "Thanks for coming. Sorry for not being around lately, but.... it's probably for the best right now." Oh yes. There's something up with him. The original negativity has returned - at least temporarily - in full effect. "Still, there's something I needed to tell you. Well, I needed to tell /somebody,/ but..." He's said it before; there's two people out there he's really come to trust. She's one of those two. And that hand stays in her pocket as Kate fully enters the apartment. And yet as she hears the voice, she turns her head, while her free hand reaches up, and sort of taps on the side of her 'sunglasses', as if to turn on her night vision. Yes, under normal circumstances Kate wouldn't even consider invading Terry's privacy if he was doing this, but considering all the cloak and dagger, she is unfortunately playing it a bit more safe than sorry. "It's all right Terry. It's not like I've been around that much as of late myself unfortunately." is said before she bites her lip and nods. "And I understand. We're friends, and team mates. If you need help, you know I'm here for you." What Kate sees is... nothing terribly out of the ordinary. Just a normal studio apartment, and now it's one occupant as well. Terry's sitting crosslegged on the bed against the back wall. This also reveals one possible motive for the darkness - he hasn't bothered dressing, wearing pajama bottoms only. ... and yes, he's about as pale as one might have guessed. Terry of course has no clue that Kate's sneaking a peek, so he shakes his head out of reflex more than anything and continues. "I'm not the one who needs help, Kate." Pause. "I'm... well, you saw. I'm still dangerous." Fortunately, nobody got hurt and the source of the misplaced fear ran away screaming, but. "...but right now I can help, I think. I got in the wrong person's head last week..." There's a momentary pause to sigh in disgust at the thought. "...actually, I got into a lot of heads last week. Including what I'm pretty sure is the /right/ one." There's another pause as he debates just how to say the next words... and he focuses his eyes on the doorway. "I'm pretty sure I know what he's planning next." Actually.... Kate might not be sure who's planning what. Especially as she frowns and just looks directly at Terry. "He who?" is asked as she bites her lip, before nodding ever so slightly. After all, with all the things she has seen from Terry, she never had any doubts that he could be dangerous... "The Anomaly Killer. The one who tried to murder that singer at the concert I saw you at." Nope, the danger's not coming directly from Terry. Not at the moment, at least. "It took me some time to connect the dots, and ... it was a bit of an accident." Truth be told, Terry was trying to figure out just what went wrong, what drew him to one fear over the other... and why so much information made sense to him when it's usually a fear and then the equivilant of... Italian, or Swahili in chatter. "He's killing people that he's scared of. I'm not sure I know the /connection,/ but I saw the dead ones clear as day in his head... and then I saw some living ones, too. Well, they're still living as far as I know." "Then you need to get out of here. We need to get out of here. Because if you're right... If this guy is a serial killer..." Kate take a deep breath after saying that, trying not to think of just what Terry may have seen and experienced. "We need to stop him. Now." "It seems like I've got to be right." There's rare confidence in Terry's voice at that claim. "I don't know any other reason why he'd have the dead ones in his head. /And/ the one he tried to kill last week." He uncrosses his legs and scoots forward to let them hang off the edge of the bed. "There's a bigger problem, though. I saw Eddie in there, too." He moves to stand, now... walking over to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Well, he's a single guy! He lives like a single guy would. Further evidence of this is the pizza box on top of the stove. "...so I called /you/ as soon as I put the pieces together. Last thing I needed was Eddie to get scared because there was a killer after him," ...and several others, "...and then, you know." Another accident. Still, Terry's going to get /properly/ dressed in order to follow Kate's order. Of course Eddie is on that list! Nothing is ever easy. "You're right. The last thing Eddie probably needs is to worry about another wacko after him like that is after him. but we may want to drop some sort of warning that he needs to keep his guard up, just in case." is said as Kate reaches up and shuts her night vision off. After all, if Terry is getting changed, he deserves his privacy. "If we can at least make sure the team can keep tabs on him, or his family is, we might not have to worry so much." is admitted before Kate adds, "Do you have any leads on the others though?" "Right. That's... probably a good idea. I know the team's already been arranging to keep an eye on him with the Asgardian threat on his back... so we should probably let them know that there's more to it than we first thought, too." Terry replies, finishing up his changing of clothes. As far as the others? Now closer to normal, Terry pads across the room towards the coffee table, scooping up the newspaper that was on it. "Brace yourself, Kate... light's coming on." Terry closes his eyes and reaches out for the light switch. Sloooowly opening them up one at a time once the lights have come back up, and offering Kate the newspaper. "It's from the fight. Check out the ones I've got circled." He took a red sharpie to Daybreak, Othello, Mend, Vorpal... and the sketch Anomaly Killer himself. It's a good thing that Kate shut off her night vision then, as the lights come on. And yet, as the newspaper is accepted, and looked at, Kate frowns. Especially as she looks at the people who are circled. "Interesting..." "It doesn't all make sense, though. I thought, maybe this guy is just targetting super- well, super-people, but we were there, too -- but we weren't in his head." Terry notes, a confused look on his face. "Then I thought maybe celebrities, but again, you weren't in there." And he's not sure how some of the others count, but pop culture isn't really his thing. There's a bit of a shrug, and he looks back over to Kate. "Anyways. I'm ready if you're ready -- and if you're /sure/ you want me along." "Don't forget. I don't have powers, so technically I don't qualify as a 'Super-Person'." Kate admits before she smiles and moves to open the door. "Want you along? Terry... This is your information. You found it and pieced it together. If anyone should be acting on it, it is you." Terry sticks his tongue out at her admission, shaking his head. "You might not have /powers,/ but you've proven the super part many times, so... don't sell yourself short, alright?" As for the latter, Terry nods a bit. "If you're sure about that." he pauses, considering. "...I guess it /would/ be easier to find the right brain now that I've already been inside, too." And with a nod, Kate simply says "Good." as she heads out the door. "Let's get to work." Category:Log